


The free wind

by scarletchidori



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: "He wanted to give me a slow and painful death, short lived freedom that despite everything is better than nothing"





	The free wind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one-shot in the Inuyasha fandom. Despite being fan of this series since 2001, I've never wrote something about it. Perhaps the character are a little out of characters (especially Sesshomaru), but I wanted to write a different take on Kagura's death. It can be seen as a Sesshomaru/Kagura or not, it's up to you!!!

_ “It’s a tragedy, _

_ the way our story goes; _

_ maybe, perhaps, almost” _

_* _

  
Despite being alone I truly can see the beauty of this place. The flowers have a sweet scent that almost cover the revolting scent of Naraku’s miasma. 

Typical of Naraku giving me what I've always wanted in order to kill me one second later. Loneliness and freedom, those are the last things that I will feel in this life? He wanted to give me a slow and painful death, short lived freedom that despite everything is better than nothing. Just as I think that being alone is making me feel miserable I hear something and I slowly raise my head, a movement that causes me pain.

“Sessho… maru”.

“I came following the scent of blood and miasma”, he says without inflection in his voice. He seems cold and distant, but the look in his eyes is different. Is he feeling sorry for me? He’s disappointed because he thought I was Naraku?

“I see”, I say “You thought it was Naraku. Are you disappointed? That I wasn’t Naruku”.

“I knew it was you”.

For the first time I can fully experience what his voice makes me feel. My heart is now beating fast. He knew that it was me and he came nonetheless. 

“You’re leaving?”, he asks.

“Yeah, it’s enough”.

It isn’t. I wish I could touch him, be close to him, even if just for one second. I thought I was ready to die but it seems that my heart is fighting really hard to keep me alive.

“I wish I could save you”, he says in an out of character move “But I can’t”

“You need a body to bring someone back and mine is too damaged ”, I say “It’s okay, don’t worry. I’m glad that my heart is beating in my chest, happy that sooner or later, when it gives up, I will be free”

I’m glad to be here with him at the end of my life. I try to move to be more comfortable but even the smallest movement seems to take all my strength.

“Don’t move”, he says “You don’t need more suffering”. 

“Don’t leave me alone”, I beg him “I don’t want to be alone, please"

He keeps staring at me, gazing at my face with emotion in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t move either, so I guess he decided to stay with me.

“You must defeat him, okay?”, I say “You have to kill him because he's done enough. Never leave that child of yours alone, you hear me? Don't let him use her against you"

I've done that too. I've used other people against their loved ones, and tried to kill Inuyasha and his group, and they were still kind enough to offer me a place in their group in order to protect me from Naraku’s wrath.

“You’re not like him, Kagura”.

“I killed innocents because he said so”, I say "I killed Koga's friend and put the blame on Inuyasha”

“Don’t make it harder on yourself”, he says while he keeps staring at me with those eyes of his, those eyes that could bare the soul of every living creature “Besides there’s nothing you can do to change that”

I bet that only Rin has ever saw this side of Sesshomaru. A side so different from his usually distant demeanor. He cares about Rin and Jaken, maybe deep down he even cares about his brother… I am desperate enough to think that he might care about me too.

The pain is so unbearable. 

“Are you leaving, Kagura?”

“Yes”

“Okay”

I reach out to him, eager to touch him at least once, to feel his warmth. Surprisingly he takes my hand in his. 

“You’re so warm”, I whisper “Thank you”.

Suddenly he hugs me, and I can feel his warmth and his strength. His only arm is around me and for the first time I feel safe and secure. Besides, there’s nothing Naraku can do to hurt me, so I let myself be lulled by the warmth of the man that I’ve always had feelings for.

“Naraku’s miasma...”, I whisper weakly.

“Your body is fading really slowly, your skin is cold. That monster wants you to suffer", hatred clear in his voice.

“I guess so”, I say leaning into his warmth “You shouldn't waste your time on me”

He doesn’t answer but I guess he’s making me understand that he’s not wasting his time. I just wish I could stay like this forever, but this is enough and is more than I deserve.

“I think I’m ready to go now”

“Mh”, he says again moving away from me. 

_ It’s alright now… I was able to see you… One last time… _

Finally, my body gives up and allows me to die while I stare at Sesshomaru. I even get a glimpse of Inuyasha and his friends before fading away. 

_ Thank you _ I wish I could say to them _ for trying to save me. _

_ I am the wind… The free wind... _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes, typos etc please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!!


End file.
